skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness (Skylanders vs. Insomniac Games vs. Konami )
The Darkness is the final boss of The Skylanders' story in Skylanders vs. Insomniac Games vs. Konami and a simple boss in the other stories. He is also the main villain of the entire Skylanders series. Biography When the Ancients were eagerly exploring the universe using the Rift Engines, they accidentally created a sinister rift engine that opened a portal to a forbidden world. From this portal emerged The Darkness, who proceeded to wreck havoc and unleash dark forces across Skylands. The Skylanders of old held back the minions of Darkness until a solution was made known when the Ancients created the Core of Light, which repelled the Darkness to the dark corners of Skylands. ''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' The fragment of The Darkness had grown into a large power source for Kaos' Sky Eater. It eventually became sentient, gaining a voice and seemingly seeks to help Kaos rule not only Skylands, but the entire universe. However The Darkness grew impatient with Kaos' negligence in taking matters seriously, informing the Portal Master that the Skylanders were making the Core of Light into a weapon against him. Glumshanks soon pointed out that if The Darkness destroys Skylands, there would be nothing left of Skylands for Kaos to rule over. The Darkness easily manipulated Kaos into siding with him on this goal, eventually driving the evil Portal Master to fire a suspicious Glumshanks. When Skylands was at its knees, with the Core of Light destroyed by the Sky Eater, Kaos displayed hesitation on destroying Skylands as without it, he wouldn't be able to rule it as he always wanted. The Darkness, having had enough of waiting, forced the evil Portal Master to cooperate by removing the dark powers he had given Kaos. Not wanting to lose his powers, Kaos begrudgingly initiated the destruction sequence of Skylands, satisfying The Darkness, who returned Kaos' powers to him. After the Skylanders defeated Kaos within the Sky Eater, The Darkness subdued the heroes and commanded Kaos to destroy the Dark Rift Engine to crush their hopes forever. Instead, Kaos turned on the Rift Engine, having had enough of being ordered around. As he was being pulled into the portal from whence he came, The Darkness swore vengeance and it seemed the day was saved once again. Suddenly The Darkness emerged from the dark portal, now using remnants of the Sky Eater as armor in a final assault against the Skylanders. After a lenghty battle, the force behind all evil was defeated for good. Or...At least. That's what happens in the CANON Skylanders games. Skylanders vs. Insomniac Games vs. Konami After being banished back to it's original dimension, The Darkness using the remaining Dark Skylanders on Skylands had them seek out Kaos and Eon in order to learn more of other "realms". The Darkness eventually got the info out of Eon and Kaos and discovered that Skylands was only one of MANY MANY different dimensions. Destroying Skylands and worlds beyond it such as the Cloudbreak Islands would accomplish nothing....The Darkness' battle against the light would never end unless it defyed destiny and fate itself. The Darkness used the dark power from the Dark-skylanders to fuel him. However, The Darkness was still not powerful enough to escape and needed more energy. He had enough power to talk telepathically to others near his presence so he talked and asked for assistance from the nearest force. Little did he know, The answer was received. From a unexpected source. Afterwards, The Darkness isn't seen or heard of for alot of the game. It isn't until the Pakistan Shabhazabad Air Base ( in everyone else's story ) that you meet up with him. The Darkness has been working together with Desperado and World Marshal to spell the end for our heroes and he isn't alone in the fight against him. Fighting alongside him is Senator Steven Armstrong, a villain of the Metal Gear series,. The Senator is upgraded thanks to the Darkness' power and in the battle is known as "Dark Armstrong". After the battle against this new Dark Amstrong is won, The Portal Master intervenes in the fight and teleports in Skylanders to fight the Darkness in another dimension. In the Skylanders' story, You just fight Armstrong without the Darkness' help. Armstrong does imply during the fight that the Darkness was indeed here but left and also implies that he's working with it (or him). Once the senator is beaten, The Darkness is seen in the sky flying off in the air to a Unknown area and isn't seen again till the Great Clock where the Final Chase commences as The Darkness possesses the dead-body of Alister Azimuth known as "Shadow Azimuth" during the fight as The Darkness attempts to destroy everything that ever was by getting to the Orvus Chamber. Shadow Azimuth is been and The Darkness ends up getting to the Orvus Chamber without the need of a body as his power has grown over the passing hours and now fights the Skylanders inside the chamber as a Time shift is intiated. The Battle ends with the Darkness being sucked in by the time shift and destroyed once and for all. The Darkness,itself, was enough to stop the Time shift and after that the story ends supposedly. TO BE CONTINUED... Gameplay After beating the Darkness, You are given a Soul Gem for defeating him. However there is a way to play as the Darkness. After buying the special Darkness Trap and beating him again after getting the gem, The game allows you to trap him and play as him. In order to fit the size Limit, The Darkness is shrunken to the size of a average man and instead of his battle armor. He is given a Dark cloak along with a full body. Stats Abilities Quotes *"Mwhahahahah... " - Upon being summoned on the Portal of power *"I am...THE DARKNESS!" *"Fall before me." *"Dark Skylanders rebelling against...ME?! ME?!?!" - Exclusive dialog from the Darkness when encountering Dark Skylanders *"This is too easy." *"Eon will regret saving me." *"Today marks a new day for the Darkness!" *"....I hunger for more power! " - When getting upgraded *"....Time is wasting. Hurry up." - when checking The Darkness' stats *"......Home sweet home." - When going inside The Darkness' Realm (Evil Vs. Evil? Adventure Pack DLC). *"...Interesting. Perhaps i could put this to use." - When opening a treasure chest *"....Grrrh...Your lucky i cannot strike you down. " - When given a nickname *"...Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. Grrrh.." - When given a nickname *"....Grrrrrr... " - When given a hat *"...You! Yes you, Portal Master! Stop standing around and DO SOMETHING!" - Idle Taunt *"Hurry up and perish. Save me the Trouble." - Taunt *"Hahahahaha! Your hilarious! Really a card to think you had a chance at beating me!" - Taunt *"....Look! I know i said some terrible things! But please, Portal Master! Forgive me!" - When at critical health Quotes ( as a Boss ) Shadow Azimuth *"You won't stop me! No one will stop me! EVER! I've come too far to fail now!" *"Ah....Hahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahaha-...Your not Ratchet! No one here is Ratchet! Where's Ratchet?!" *".....Stay out of my way! I'm correcting a mistake!" *"......This fool still fights my control. He's completely clueless to what's happening. Convinced he is still in the world of the living. How pitiful." *"The Lombaxes are coming home- NO! This world will be nothing after I, The Allpowerful Darkness, has destroyed it all!" *"I don't want to fight you! Whatever you are! Just STAY. OUT. OF THE WAY! " *".....So. Your pretty good at this chase...Whatever you are." *"....STOP IT! STOP THIS! STOP IT ALL! STOP ME! STOP YOU! STOP EVERYTHING!" - at Critical health *"....Your in my way! This is between ME and Ratchet!" *".....You.........Sorry." - Being defeated The Darkness *"Even without that bumbling fool,Azimuth,....I will succeed!" *"This is our second time fighting, Skylander and your still as annoying as ever!" *"I am....THE DARKNESS!" - When doing a Super attack *"...mwhahahahah....Mwhahahahah.....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " - Charging a super attack *"....Did you enjoy fighting my minions? I hope you did! Because they are ready for Round 2!" - Summoning minons *"....Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I am FREE! You are no longer a threat to me! " - The Darkness as he captures the Skylander, forcing the player to use another one *"....So another skylander....another fool ready to fall prey to the power of The Darkness!" *".....What?! You....NO! I am The Darkness! You can't defeat me!" - At crticial health *" NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" - Being defeated *"....Hahahahahahahaha. Did you HONESTLY think you could defeat me that easily?" - Returning in phase 2 of the fight *"....This is beyond me! Why am i wasting me time with you while i have minions to do the job for me! " - Summoning Kaos *"Kaos, you bumbling baffoon! I entrusted you with some of the greatest lengths of my power and you blew it! No matter....Now that all my power's back. I'll CRUSH you." *"....Enjoying our little game of cat and mouse, Skylander?" *"Run run as fast as you can! Hahah!" *"If you think you've BEATEN me your highly mistaken." - at Critical health about to regen all of his health. *"I've got plenty of power to go around to destroy you, Skylander." *"And now we have tickets for the main event! The DEATH of The Skylander! Hahahahah!" - When doing a super attack *".....T-This is impossible....HOW ARE YOU....?! " - Exclusive critical health dialogue from Darkness if you've taken no damage *"....No. This can't be. Not again. " - Normal critical health dialogue *"....GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! " - Being defeated for real Category:Villains Category:Trappable Villains Category:Kaos element Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss